


The way the night ended

by 0_not_dead_yet_0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone loves reader, Gen, I’m just part German and projecting, I’m not good at naming things, Mild Gore, Mugging, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Not Beta Read, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader is German, Reader-Insert, Ryoma and reader are not a couple, Sad, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men, slight alcohol mention, sorry if you aren’t German irl :/, this is not a romantic ship fic, ultimate CEO reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_not_dead_yet_0/pseuds/0_not_dead_yet_0
Summary: It was supposed to be a night with a fun party... But I guess life doesn’t always have a happy ending...Non despair AU where the V3 cast is Class 79Reader Insert~~~~~~~Hello everyone! This is my first xReader fic so I’m kinda nervous. Feel free to leave advice and praise in the comments and kudos if you enjoyed.I will be using female pronouns and identifying words (think sister, daughter, etc)Just a fair warning: This fic does not have a happy ending. I wanted it to be sad.Sorry if any characters seem ooc, I tried my best with this.
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Reader (platonic), Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The way the night ended

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC SHIP FIC. I JUST SEE RYOMA AS THE TYPE TO NOT GO TO PARTIES AND IT FIT WITH WHAT I HAD IN MIND
> 
> I will be using female pronouns and identifying words (think sister, daughter, etc)
> 
> Key for reading:  
> Y/n - your name  
> Y/l/n - your last name  
> N/n - nickname
> 
> YEET is your messenger name

Shuichi, Kaede, Kiyo, and Rantaro were on a couples vacation and the rest of the class decided to have a party to pass the time.

Miu planned it, Gonta helped move things, Angie, Tenko, and Himiko decorated, and the rest of them were on food and drink duty.

Once the party started, everyone who wasn’t on the vacation showed up with two exceptions. Ryoma wasn’t a party dude so he went down and grabbed some food that was generously made by upperclassman Teruteru Hanamura and retreated to his room for some quiet.

Y/n had informed them that she had unfortunately scheduled a shift for that night and couldn’t cancel. She had promised to make up to them at a later date by taking them to a water park or something.

These kinds of promises weren’t out of the ordinary as her family was very wealthy and intelligent, a contributing factor to her being the Ultimate CEO at the age of 17.  
Her and her family came straight from Germany after making a deal with an influential company here in Japan which gave her a thick accent that her classmates found adorable.

A few hours later the party was in full swing but one person wasn’t over with the others. Kokichi Ouma was sitting at the makeshift plastic table trying to ignore his phone.

Kokichi looked at it lying face up on the table in front of him. The dinging of the messenger app was driving him crazy so he finished his drink and picked it up to see who he was getting messages from.

He had his notifications set so that he could only see who said something, not when they said it or what they said.

“Ugh... Y/n’s blowing up the chat again,” he remarked to no one in particular.

“Come on ya little shit, Maki is taking shots and Kaito’s tryna out drink her,” Miu appeared out of nowhere and started pulling Kokichi over to where Kaito was apparently trying to out-drink his assassin girlfriend.

“My phone keeps buzzing cause Y/n won’t stop messaging the group chat,” he complained to the ever horny inventor.

“Just silence your phone dipshit. Everyone else already did. Tonight’s about us and anyone else can wait,” the pink haired girl continued to drag him over to where their classmates were.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Kokichi said, turning his phone on silent and walking over to watch the assassin absolutely destroy their resident space himbo.

**In the dorms:**

Ryoma looked at the phone on his nightstand as it buzzed yet again.

To sate his curiosity, he picked up the phone and checked the class group chat to see what somebody wanted.

What he saw had him immediately rocketing off of his bed and scrambling for the door, completely forgetting his phone on his bed.

_I’m coming for you N/n, please hold on._

**The Vine Squad**

YEET: Hey can someone come get me?

YEET: There’s a creepy guy and I think he’s following me.

YEET: I’m really scared can someone come pick me up?

YEET: Oh god, he has a knife.

YEET: He’s coming closer.

YEET: I think he’s gonna kill me please help.

YEET: I don’t want to die!

YEET: Oh god. Oh god I’ve been stabbed.

YEET: 119 is busy I can’t get an ambulance

YEET: Please... someone... I don’t want to die alone here.

_YEET Has Shared Their Location_

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

By the time Ryoma got to the location his classmate had sent, there appeared to be nobody there. He stepped further into the alleyway and was horrified at the sight.

There, lying in a pool of her own blood, was the pale form of Y/n Y/l/n, still barely clinging to life.

He ran over to her and pulled her head into his lap. She had a thin stream of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

A nasty stab wound was bleeding heavily across most of her abdomen and Ryoma could see some of her internal organs. He resisted the urge to vomit and focused all his attention on his dying classmate, trying to give Y/n as much comfort and reassurance as possible before she passed.

Ryoma couldn’t believe that his sweet, mild-mannered classmate had been the victim of such a cruel crime. Stroking her hair in what he hoped was a calming gesture, he whispered soothing words while she cried.

“I don’t want to die Ryoma. I haven’t graduated yet, I didn’t get to see my brother off to college, I didn’t get to make more memories with you and the class!”

The desperation in her voice was almost unbearable to Ryoma. He could only try to offer some relief and comfort as she slowly bled out in that dark alley, not even a mile from the school.

“Thank you for coming...” her voice was faint, her thick German accent seemingly more noticeable. “I was worried that I’d die alone here. I may still die, but at least you’re here. That’s really all I could ever ask for.”

Y/n’s eyes started to unfocus as her breathing got slower and slower.

“No no no no no.... this can’t be happening. Y/n wake up!!! Come on, keep those eyes open. You can’t die yet, not now! We’re so close to graduation.”

He pleaded with her and to whatever god was listening to just keep her eyes open, just hold on. He had managed to get through to an ambulance and they were 10 minutes away.

But Ryoma knew in his heart that the sweet German transfer student whom he and his class came to treasure, would not make it until that ambulance arrived.

As her breaths got slower and fainter, he just held onto her and hummed a German lullaby that she had taught them earlier in the year, hoping to help her suffer less.

When the paramedics got there 7 minutes too late, they were greeted with the sight of a very short high school boy clutching his classmates body to his chest like it was his lifeline.

Ryoma was dimly aware of Y/n’s body being taken and him being lifted over to the ambulance but he felt as if he was underwater and everything was dull and muted. He heard the paramedics say something about him being in shock and felt a blanket being placed on him.

**Cemetery - 2 weeks later**

The entirety of Class #79 stood at their classmates funeral, staring blankly at the coffin that held someone who was once so full of life and light. As they lowered it into the dirt, Kaede burst into tears and was comforted by a teary Shuichi.

This started the waterworks for several other students, all being comforted by equally grieving friends and significant others.

Once the funeral was over and done, Ryoma walked over to the headstone. He placed a single white lily on the ground next to it and read the inscription one more time before turning to leave.

It would take a while before any of them were okay, but they’d get through the grieving and healing process together, like they always had. That was his last promise to her. That he wouldn’t mourn her death too much but rather, celebrate that she lived and got to make memories with her beloved classmates. That was all he could ask for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Y/N Y/L/N  
20xx-20xx  
Beloved classmate, daughter and sister. You will be forever missed by those who were touched by your light.


End file.
